I Only Full Summary inside
by HermionePeace
Summary: Everyone knows about Shane’s attitude problem. When Shane was 4 years old his mom had Lena, his sister. He thinks she’s abandoned him. She confronts him and they get into a yelling match. She goes for a drive and dies in a car crash.


**If Only I was there that Night**

**Summary: Everyone knows about Shane Grey's attitude problem. What most don't know is why he became that way? When Shane was 4 years old, his mom had a baby girl. His sister. Her name was Lena Mary Grey. The two were really close, then she gets a boyfriend and even though she always makes time for him. He thinks she's abandoned him. He starts to get moody and that's when the "image" becomes a problem. She confronts him and they get into a yelling match. This causes him to say horrible things to her and she runs off crying. She goes out for a drive and she gets into a car crash and dies. Shane has to deal with the fact that the last words he told her were… "I HATE YOU!" Vwala, the attitude was born.**

_Memories_

_Lena walked up to me with a big smile on her beautiful face. She was wearing light blue off the shoulder top that has a white 26 on it, she had on a simple light blue (but darker then the shirt) skirt on that was five inches above her knees. "Hey Shane," she said cheerfully as she hold onto her Prince Caspian book. I ignored her and sped up my pace. "Shane wait up," she yelled as she ran to catch up. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, very confused. I ignored her again as we walked into the house and I plops down on the couch. "Oh, is not talking to me part of your new "image"?" she asked as she put the book down and folded her arms across her chest. I turned and glared at her._

"_Leave me alone Lena Mary," I said as I turned on the TV._

"_Don't do that Shane, you know better," she yelled back at me._

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" I yelled over to her._

"_NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT I DID!" she screamed._

"_YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID?! YOU WERE BORN!" I yelled getting up._

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN?!" she screamed._

"_YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME ANYMORE! YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH NICK! I USE TO GO TO YOU FOR EVERYTHING, NOW I NEVER SEE YOU!" I screamed at her._

"_NEVER HAVE TIME FOR YOU!? I __**ALWAYS **__MAKE TIME FOR YOU! AND WHY CAN'T I HAVE A BOYFRIEND MR. ALWAYS HAVE THREE GIRLS ON MY LAP AND MORE IN WAITING!" she screamed, her arms still folded._

"_SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I yelled, and at the time I didn't feel bad about it either._

"_SHANE!" she screamed, she looked ready to punch me. "What happened to you?" she whispered._

"_ME!? WHAT HAPPENED TO __**YOU**__?!" I yelled._

"_EVER SINCE YOU BECAME FAMUOS YOU CHANGED! I HATE WHAT IT DID TO YOU! I WANT MY OLDER BROTHER BACK!" she yelled._

"_WELL TO BAD! WHY DON'T YOU GO SPREAD YOUR LEGS OPEN TO SOME GUY NOW! YOU WHORE! I HATE YOU!" I yelled, fuming. She burst into tears as she turned around and fled the house, grabbing her car keys on the way._

_After a couple of hours I turned the channel and my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the ID. __**Nate. **_

"_What's up Nate?" I asked as I flipped channels._

"_**Shane, come down to Vanity Bridge. HURRY!" **__and with that Nate hung up. I got up and grabbed my the keys to my __1996 __Mustang__ Cobra __Convertible._

_When I got there, I knew something was wrong, there were ambulances and police cars and fire trucks and the press. "What's going on?" I asked Nate and Jason. Nate just pointed. I turned to see them take my sister's 2008 BMW M3 out of the river. I saw a man come out of the water, caring my sister bridal style. Her arms and legs were limp and her head was hanging, her auburn hair falling out and dripping wet._

_He set her down on a cot and they put an oxygen mask on her and started doing CPR, but nothing worked. Before anyone could stop me I ducked under the tape and ran to her side. "Lena, Lena, you gotta wake up. LENA! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! LENA!" I yelled as I gently shuck her. I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_She's gone son. I'm sorry."_

_I let the tears fall down my face and looked up to see Jason and Nate kneeling before her. I looked down at her face and burst into more tears. She looked so peaceful, like she'd fallen asleep after running threw the rain. In fact I didn't even notice that it'd started to rain. "Shane," Nate said holding something out to me. "She was holding this."_

_I took the wet paper and realized it was a photo. In it was 14 year old Lena, my arm around her waist; I'd picked her up off the ground and had started tickling her moments after this picture was taken. She looked so happy. Then I remembered the last words I said to her were…_

"I hate you," I whispered to myself. She died and the last thing I said to her was I hate you. I looked over to Nate and Jason. Nate was on the phone with George (The guy who had been Lena's boyfriend) and Jason was playing some type of game. I looked out the window and suddenly saw the sign that said Welcome to Camp Rock. My breath hitched.

"_**It's hard to believe we're never coming back here."**_

Lena's voice rang in my ears.

"_**You know Shane; sometimes I wish we weren't famous singers. You know, to just have to love of the music again, like we did at Camp Rock."**_

I quickly put on my "I don't feel anything" aura to try and keep her out of my head.

"_**SHANE! NATE! JASON! We have two minutes to the final jam, and if you want to win then you have to stop fighting."**_

"Shane, welcome to Camp Rock," Nate said.

"_**YOU DID IT! YOU GUYS ONE!" she screamed and threw her arms around me. "I love you Shane."**_

"I love you to Lena," I whispered before throwing some comment back at Nate and Jason.

* * *

**_A/N I'm depressed right now and I have been writing sad fics like crazy. After this Capter the Camp Rock movie takes place so I don't feel like rewriteing the whole movie._**


End file.
